


My Pleasure

by baileyrayne



Series: Observations and Insinuations Universe [4]
Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Reminiscing, Romance, Team, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileyrayne/pseuds/baileyrayne
Summary: Adam had been standing in the doorway watching Jaz sway slightly to the music, deep in thought. She knew he was watching her, the weight of his eyes on her something she would always be able to feel. They watched each other a lot, though it was a little different now that they were together than before. It was more tender, more caring.Established Jalton. Addition to the Observations and Insinuations universe, but can be read alone.





	My Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! So sorry for the wait in between posts. I'm in the swing of things with my last semester of college. Midterms and project deadlines are coming up, and it's also the time to be sending out resumes for internships. To say I'm overwhelmed is an understatement!  
> Find me on tumblr at http://queen-of-daydreaming.tumblr.com/ and if you have any prompts or requests let me know! I will do my best.   
> Thank you, and I hope you enjoy :)

It’s their last night in Turkey before the team rotates home, so most everyone is getting the last few things together to leave early in the morning. Army life has taught them to travel light, but Jaz has always taken that very literal. While the guys have a duffel or two to go with their backpacks, Jaz packs the lightest. She doesn’t have pictures in frames like Preach does or books like Amir. She doesn’t take home any of the clothing she’s worn while scouting or undercover, which she knows McG occasionally does. Adam doesn’t have much he takes home either, but he still has a few more mementos than Jaz does. 

Jaz sits on the couch, looking at the small mountain of bags by the door. Her one backpack sits next to the other six bags divided between her guys. She has a record playing in the corner, one of Elijah’s favorites. Jaz misses him every day, remembering their last rotation home and being invited to his family’s home. It was the first time in a long time that she looked forward to going back stateside. If her mother were still alive maybe Jaz would be excited to head to New York, but considering all she had left was a father who barely tolerated her when he was sober and hated her when he wasn’t, she wasn’t as excited to go home as the rest of the team. 

Adam had been standing in the doorway watching Jaz sway slightly to the music, deep in thought. She knew he was watching her, the weight of his eyes on her something she would always be able to feel. They watched each other a lot, though it was a little different now that they were together than before. It was more tender, more caring. 

Adam pushed off from the doorframe, coming to place a hand on her shoulder. Jaz leans her cheek against his hand, and Adam can feel the wetness on her cheeks. Jaz didn’t know when she had started crying, but at this point in their friendship and relationship, Adam had seen quite a few tears. After all, he was the first on at her side after Elijah fell into her arms, his breath stuttering and eyelids flickering before he died. She had been sobbing, trying to shake Elijah awake even though she knew he wouldn’t wake up. Adam wasn’t far behind when it happened, close enough to take down the shooter who was lining up a shot at Jaz. It was the only time she had forgotten her surroundings, too grief-stricken to remember where she was. Tears had welled up in his eyes then, and though he was very upset to lose Elijah, he was devastated for what he knew it would do to Jaz. She was closed off before, but after Elijah died she had been a different person. It had taken a while for her to let her team in again. 

Adam came to face her, taking her hands in his to pull her up off the couch. One hand went to wipe her cheek, leaving it there for a moment. 

“Dance with me?” He whispered, lifting an eyebrow in question. The question got a soft laugh out of Jaz, who rolled her eyes but nodded. Adam’s eyes twinkled as he pulled her further from the couch, looking down at her with kind eyes. 

It was rare for him to show affection, even rarer for Jaz unless it was required for a mission. They were still finding a new rhythm as a couple, figuring out what each other were comfortable with when they were with the rest of the team. When they had a room to themselves, which was rare, they were certainly a little more affectionate with each other.

Jaz wrapped an arm around Adam’s back, letting him hold the other hand near their shoulders. Jaz leans her head against his chest, following his lead as he starts to sway softly. The record plays a soft piece, classical music strangely being Elijah’s favorite genre. 

“You good?” Adam asks, breaking the quiet. 

“I’m good. I was just thinking of Elijah and our last rotation back to the states. It was the first time in a long time where I felt welcome. Now, I don’t really know what I’ll do with myself. I haven’t seen my dad in more than five years, and I have no desire to,” Jaz whispered, pulling Adam tighter as she speaks. 

“Come home with me,” Adam says without hesitation. He had been wanting to ask her to stay with him for a while now, always chickening out when he has a moment. “After D.C., come with me.” He holds his breath while her breath hitches. 

Jaz pulls away slightly to look up at him. “You sure? You don’t want a break?” 

“Jaz, we’ve finally allowed ourselves to be together the way we wanted. Why would I want a break when I can finally show you and others that I love you?”

Jaz’s eyes widen at his words, causing his brows to furrow at her surprise before he realizes what he said. Jaz’s mouth is opening and closing with no words escaping. She’s looking at him like a lost puppy. They have both stopped swaying by now, the music changing to a more upbeat tune. 

“I love you, Jaz. I didn’t mean to say it so soon after we decided to try this, but I’ve been feeling it for a while. Hell, Elijah knew and took every opportunity to tease me about it. Preach has been giving hints for the last three years, pushing me to say something but I know how hard you’ve worked and continued to work to get here. But after Tehran and Hoffman, I don’t think I could hold it in much longer,” Adam explains, breaking the silence. He has her face in his hands, smoothing her cheeks with his thumbs. 

“No one has said that to me since before my mother died. You took me by surprise, is all,” Jaz says about her silence. “You’re so important to me, Adam.” She covers his hands on her face with her own, twining their fingers together. She takes a deep breath, “I love you, Adam Dalton. Thank you for loving me the way I’ve always needed.”

Adam lets out a laugh, sighing in relief at her words. “It’s my pleasure, Jaz Kahn,” he whispers, pulling her up for a tender kiss. 

The two have always been kindred spirits, and it was always pretty obvious to everyone but the two of them what was to come. The next few months would be a learning experience for Adam and Jaz as they figured out how to be together without life or death situations every day, and there would be an adjustment period for them when they returned to Turkey and their team. But for once in a long time, Jaz and Adam would take one day at a time and enjoy every minute together.


End file.
